


My Adventures on MSPARP

by NotSoCoolKid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, MSPARP logs, Rating May Change, maybe a little bro, mostly johndave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just me shitting around on PARP. <br/>NSFW because there is some hardcore grinding in there, and some major spelling errors I'm too lazy to fix.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me shitting around on PARP.   
> NSFW because there is some hardcore grinding in there, and some major spelling errors I'm too lazy to fix.

Boyfriend!Had a nightmare!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

EB: dave are you awake?

TG: --mumbles-- hmm.. yeah.

EB: i uh.. had a nightmare..

TG: --he turns over and wraps his arms around john's waist and kisses his temple-- you okay?

EB: --he shrugs and reaches up to rub his own eyes, gaze wandering from dave-- i guess.. i dont know..

TG: do you wanna talk about it?

EB: i dont know.. i just got scared and kind of panicked..

TG: --he rubs john's back soothingly-- it's okay. you're okay

EB: --he hides his face and sniffles-- .. sorry for waking you..

TG: --he kisses his forehead-- it's fine darlin

EB: --he hugs him slightly-- im still sorry..

TG: don't apologize

EB: huh? why not?

TG: there's no need to

EB: but i woke you up for a dumb reason..

TG: nah it wasn't a dumb reason

EB: it was, i shouldnt have be so scared..

TG: hey a nightmare is a nightmare

TG: it's fine don't worry about it

EB: but.. okay.

TG: --he gently presses his lips to his forehead--

EB: --he slowly relaxes, fighting to stay awake--

TG: --he runs his hand through john's hair, softly humming a small tune--

EB: --his eyes flutter shut, and after a few seconds, his breathing is even and soft, a sign he's asleep--

TG: --he smiles softly before kissing his forehead one more time and closing hoods eyes--

EB: --he snuggles closer to him, smiling in his sleep, pressing his face agains't dave's chest--

TG: --he continues to smile as he slowly drifts back to sleep--

EB: --his smile falls after a moment, squirming closer to dave as if to reassure himself he isn't alone--

TG: --his arm tightens around john's waist instinctively--

EB: --his fingers curl into dave's shirt, his breathing slowly changing from even to shaky--

TG: --he snores lightly in his sleep, unaware of his surroundings--

EB: --he suddenly snaps awake, eyes wide as his gaze travels from dave to their surrondings, and for some reason, he feels like hes being watched--

TG: --he mumbles in his sleep, curling closer to john--

EB: --he shrinks against dave, hiding his face again and trying to block out the feeling--

TG: --he stirs slightly, carefully tightening his grip-- hmm... john...?

EB: --he opens his eyes again, looking at him with wide eyes-- huh..?

TG: --he mumbles and snores lightly-- ..-ve you...

EB: --he smiles slightly, mumbling back-- love you too..

TG: --he snuggles closer to john--

EB: --he cant help but squirm in dave's arms to look behind him, slight fear coursing through him--

TG: --he slowly awakens, carefully taking in his surroundings-- ... john?

EB: --he jumps at the voice, turning back to dave, still trying to block out the feeling of being watched-- yeah...?

TG: --he blinks slowly-- you.. okay?

EB: --he nods a little- uh huh.. why?

TG: --he licks his lips quickly-- i dunno.. felt like you were... in trouble? i dunno

EB: --he looks away for a moment-- oh.. okay. well.. you can go back to sleep if you want..

TG: well why are you awake again?

EB: oh. uh. no reason.

TG: --he blinked-- another nightmare?

EB: --he looked away-- no.

TG: --he sighs lightly and brushes the hair away from his face-- you sure?

EB: --he lowers his gaze slightly and shrugs again-- i dont know.. i just.. i woke up and now i feel like im being watched or something..

TG: watched?

EB: yeah, like being stared at..

TG: --his eyebrows pinch together before he untangles himself from john and gets up out of bed. he walks over to the light and flips it on before walking over to the curtains and closing them, along with the closet door-- does that help?

EB: --he sits up a little and smiles slightly at dave, looking over at him before his gaze travels around the room and he gives a slight nod in reply and mumbles under his breath-- a little..

TG: --he sits down next to him and gently takes his face in his hands and presses their lips together--

EB: --he smiles a bit more and shifts closer to dave, leaning into his touch--

TG: --he dots john's face in small pecks before placing one last one on his nose-- feelin any better?

EB: --he blushes lightly and smiles again, looking at dave-- yeah.

TG: --he smiles softly and kisses him lightly-- do you want to go back to bed or wait a little bit?

EB: --he hugs dave, pausing for a moment before shrugging-- i dont know really.

TG: how about we just lay down then hm?

EB: okay.

TG: --he takes john's hand and climbs back into bed, holding the blanket up for him to join--

EB: --he smiles and climbs in too, snuggling against dave and relaxing easily against him--

TG: --he curls his arms around john and he kisses his forehead--

EB: --he looks at him, eyes still wide, and small smile gracing his lips as he shifts to hug dave again--

TG: --he hums lightly-- i love you john

EB: --he nuzzles daves chest-- i love you too, dave..

TG: --he kisses the top of john's head--

EB: --he slwoly dozes off to sleep once again--

TG: --he runs a hand through john's hair, sighing lightly--

EB: --his eyes flutter open for a moment before sliding shut again as he slips into sleep--

TG: --he is a bit hesitant about going back to asleep, afraid that john might wake up again--

EB: --he slips into a deeper sleep, looking peaceful while asleep, gladly staying asleep--

TG: --he fights to stay awake, but in end losses, sorely succumbing to the darkness that surrounds him--

EB: --he snuggles closer to dave, staying relaxed, his breathing even and slow as a sure sign of his sleep--

TG: --he drifts to sleep, light snores and mumbles escaping every now and then--

EB: --he stretches while asleep before he curls up as much as he can while pressed against dave--

TG: --he snuggles as close as he possibly can to john, murmuring nonsense in his sleep--

EB: --he smiles in his sleep, and after a moment, slowly wakes back up, everything unfocused and blurry as he blinks a few times--

TG: --he nuzzles against him, his breathing slow and even--

EB: --he reaces up and rubs his eyes before slowly sitting up and glancing around--

TG: --he whines in his sleep as john moves away before pulling the blanket up to his shoulder--

EB: --he smiles and looks over to dave before brushing a hand through the others hair and leaning back slightly--

TG: --he mumbles happily at the touch, curling into himself slightly--

EB: --he stretches, unable to go back to sleep and scoots off the bed, wandering out of the room with no idea where to go--

TG: --he rolls around slightly, as if searching for john in the bed--

EB: --he wanders around, finding himself in the entranceway to the living room--

TG: --he slowly starts to wake up, feeling around the empty bed for someone who isn't there anymore-- ....john..?

EB: --not paying attention of where he was going, he ran into a rather large object which lead to him tripping and falling with a rather loud thump--

TG: --he quickly shot up, running a hand through his hair. alarm running through him, he worriedly said louder:-- john?

EB: --he sat up a little, faintly hearing dave, but not replying seeing as he had falling pretty hard and his hands are scraped up and his knees might be bruising already--

TG: --he scrambled out of the bed and made his way toward the sound, turning on lights as he went. he called for john once more until he found him. once he did, he quickly bent down and checked on him-- jesus christ are you okay?

EB: --he brushed his hands off and looked at him, actually surprised dave was awake right now, but stands up after a moment and nodding a little-- yeah, im fine, i just tripped jeez..

TG: --he runs his hand through his hair and sighs-- jesus christ you scared the shit out of me

EB: --he looks a little guilty, a slight smile slipping-- sorry?

TG: --he sighs again, grabbing and kissing his hand-- what're you doin up again babe

EB: --he shrugs again, looking a little distant-- i couldnt fall asleep again..

TG: --his eyebrows knit together-- why dont we go sit down?

EB: --he pauses for a moment before nodding-- okay.

TG: --he guides john by his hand to the couch and sits down, pulling john onto his lap--

EB: --he smiles a little and his gaze wanders again, finally resting when he looks over to dave--

TG: --his hands run up and down john's back and he leans closer to place a small chaste kiss to his collarbone--

EB: --he smilesa again and leans into dave's touchs,eyes closing a little as he relaxes slightly--

TG: --he kisses a little higher, placing another kiss on his shoulder, then another on his neck--

EB: --he tips his head to the side to give dave a little more room--

TG: --he gently nips at his neck, his hands massaging small circles on john's hips--

EB: --he slowly relaxes, lightly resting his chin on daves shoulder, a peaceful look gracing his features--

TG: --he nibbles at his ear before lightly sucking and nipping a small bruise onto the side of his neck--

EB: --he makes a low noise, close to a moan, moving closer to him and loosely drapes his arms over daves shoulders--

TG: --he licks up the column of john's neck, stopping at his jawline to kiss it--

EB: --he smiles a little and looks at him slightly, pulling dave a little closer--

TG: --he takes one of his hands and threads it through john's hair, bringing his face down to meet his own. he kisses him deeply and lovingly, continuing to rub circles into his hip with his other hand--

EB: --he kisses back smoothly, just as lovingly. he shifts around a little to straddle dave's legs, hands sneaking up and tangling themselves in dave's hair, tugging very lightly before just resting there--

TG: --he makes a small noise in the back of his throat and rolls his hips slightly--

EB: --he moans very softly, pressing down a littl before rolling his hips too--

TG: --dave moans a little louder when he uses his free arm to press their bodies together, rubbing their crotches against each other--

EB: --john breaks the kiss, muffling a moan with his hand, rolling his hips downward against dave, face flushed as he does so. he chews his bottom lip a little and muffles another softer moan--

TG: --he untangles his hand from john's locks and grabs his hips, hesitantly thrusting upwards--

EB: --his hand still tangled in dave's hair, pulls a little as he moans again, louder and this time he couldnt muffle it--

TG: --he bites his lower lip as he thrusts a little harder, his hands digging into the fabric of john's boxers--

EB: --he rolls his hips down and moans again, slipping his hand from dave's hair to his shoulder, squeezing lightly as he hides his face a little--

TG: sh-shit --he starts to get a rhythm, a slow steady pace. he begins to bite at his neck and shoulder again to stifle his moans--

EB: nh- ah dave.. --he moans again, rocking his hips down against dave's, face flushed deeply as he bows it, forehead touching dave's shoulder lightly--

TG: --he bites and kisses at the column of his neck, his hips rolling and thrusting upwards against john's--

EB: --he moans out dave's name again, rolling his hips and pressing them down to meet dave's, fingers digging into dave's shoulder--

TG: --he moans against his neck, his hands moving to grope at john's butt--

EB: --he presses down harder and muffles a moan by biting his own hand, rolling his hips again--

TG: --he gasps, biting john's neck harder-- fuck- nh john..

EB: --he moans louder, head falling back a little-- ah- nh- mmn- daave f-fuck..

TG: --dave pulls away slightly, huffing-- hah- wa-wait- --he carefully picks up john and sets him down on his back on the couch. he quickly lowers himself back on him, aligning their crotches together before grinding down against him--

EB: --john spreads his legs more and moans rather loudly, both hands shooting up to cover his mouth to keep him from getting too loud. he pushes his lips back and gasps softly when he does, head falling back--

TG: --he buries his face in john's neck, thrusting and jutting his hips forward against john's-- f-fuuck- ah-

EB: --he presses his hands harder to his mouth, muffling his moans, while rocking his hips back-- ahh-mhmfn d-dave fuuck..

TG: --he moves john's hands with his own, interlacing them as he tries to muffle their sounds by pressing their lips together--

EB: --he kisses back for a brief moment before breaking it, his head falling back as he moans rather loudly, gasping out incoherent things, finger digging into dave's hands--

TG: --he thrusts harder, moaning out john's name as he does so.-- g-god- ah- mmnfm

EB: --his back arches a little and he wraps his legs around dave's waist, trying to pulling him closer--

TG: --he moans particularly loud and squeezes john's hand-- jo-john- fuck- im-im really- mn- cl-close

EB: --he nods a little, eyes sliding closed in pleasure as he bucks his hips back-- mmn.. s-same- ah!

TG: --he pants as his thrusts start to lose its rhythm, his pleasure starting to build rapidly--

EB: --his back arches a little bit more and he moans again, getting close rather fast*

TG: j-john..! --he moans loudly, his hips stuttering as white flashes across his eyes. he bites into john's neck, circling his high--

EB: --he moans, quickly being pushed over the edge as his back arches almost perfectly and he gasps out dave's name over and over, until he comes down from his high--

TG: --he gasps for air as his orgasm fades and he slumps against john, breathing heavily--

EB: --he pants softly, falling back against the couch, face deep red as he relaxes a little--

TG: --he lifts his head and covers john's face with small kisses lazily--

EB: --he smiles and wraps his arms around dave's neck lightly, pulling him into a kiss--

TG: --he smiles into the kiss, quickly deepening it--

EB: --he moves his lips against daves softly--

TG: --he languidly laps at john's tongue with his own--

EB: --his face heats up further and he makes a soft noise against dave's mouth--

TG: --he sucks on his tongue before dragging his tongue across the roof of his mouth--

EB: --he shivers a little, squirming under dave slightly, face still beet red--

TG: --he nibbles at his bottom lip before curling his tongue against john's--

EB: --he presses his tongue against dave's, sort of pressing closer to him--

TG: --dave makes a soft noise in response, shifting on top of him slightly--

EB: --john relaxes a little, he legs sliding off from dave's hips and resting on the couch--

TG: --he pulls away from the kiss and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand-- i love you john egbert

EB: --he smiles at him, rewrapping his arms around dave and pulling him down again and into a hug-- i love you too dave strider..

TG: --he smiles and presses a kiss to john's cheek--

EB: --he nuzzles dave's neck and kisses his shoulder lightly--

TG: --he nuzzles into the crook of john's neck and sighs contently--

EB: --he smiles again and hugs dave lightly, relaxing easily as his eyes start to slip closed--

TG: --he shivers slightly and realizes that they're only in boxers and it's cold. he gets up off of john and helps him up, wandering back to the bedroom--

EB: --he yawns and follows, stumbling ever so often and rubbing his eyes. he stretches with a yawn and continues to walk, once again tripping over the same object, but not falling like last time--

TG: --he carefully leads john into bed and slips in next to him, pulling the blankets over them before curling his arms around him and tangling their legs together--

EB: --he quickly falls asleep again, basically a doll by now, cuddling against dave happily. he mumbles something incoherent before falling silent--

TG: --he soon follows after john, light snores beginning to fill the room--

EB: --he shifts more against dave and breathes out deeply, stretching before curling back up--

TG: --he falls into a deeper sleep, snuggling as close to john as physically possible--

EB: --he smiles, slipping into a deep sleep and rolling over onto his other side, back facing dave--

TG: --he instinctively tucks his knees behind john's, his forehead resting against john's shoulder--

EB: --he rubs his eyes like a child would while asleep before dropping his hand back down onto the bed--

turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

Boyfriend!Had a nightmare!ectoBiologist [EB] disconnected.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a script style, not safe for work chat.  
Boyfriend!Had a nightmare!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~  
EB: dave are you awake?  
TG: hey why are you up  
EB: i had a nightmare.  
TG: what about  
EB: i dont really remember it, but it kind of scared me.  
TG: yeah i hate those  
EB: same.  
TG: mhmm scared you enough to where you dont want to go back to sleep?  
EB: yeah.  
TG: want me to come over or nah  
EB: if you want, i dont know really.  
TG: ill just come anyway since i cant sleep  
EB: okay.  
TG: see you in a bit  
EB: okay.  
TG: *drives to his house and knocks on the door*  
EB: *quickly gets up and goes downstairs, opening the door* hi.  
TG: hey let me in its fucking cold  
EB: okay, okay, jeez! hehe.  
TG: *steps in and hugs the other* ah warmth  
EB: *smiles and hugs back, closing the door* oh wow, your cold..  
TG: the heater in my cars broken  
EB: maybe you should fix it before it gets too cold.  
TG: nah i could just haul you around with me  
EB: hey! im not your personaly heater.  
TG: im pretty sure that comes along with the boyfriend package  
EB: im oretty sure it doesnt. plus, the only reason im warm right now is because i have a blanket heap on my bed.  
TG: speaking of your bed  
TG: we should probably keep it warm just sayin  
EB: if thats asking to cuddle, then coeme on..  
TG: lets go cuddle then  
EB: yup.  
TG: carry me  
EB: really?  
TG: really  
EB: wow dave.  
TG: that also is including in the boyfriend package  
EB: just walk, jeez, its not that far.  
TG: ugh fine lead the way johnny  
EB: hehe, just go to my room, ill be there in a few minutes.  
TG: fine you loser *walks to the others bedroom and flops onto the bed*  
EB: hehe. *goes to the kitchen and gets two mugs, making hot chocolate and dropping a few mini marshmallows in one before taking both to the bedroom*  
TG: whatd you get  
EB: what do you think?  
TG: uh poison? vodka?  
EB: pff no, what do you normally drink when its cold out and your cuddling with someone?  
TG: usually nothing because i dont want to fucking spill anything on my partner  
EB: wow dave, i have hot chocolate doofus.  
TG: oh  
TG: that actually makes sense  
EB: it does, it makes a lot of sense.  
TG: just come here and cuddle with me you huge nerd  
EB: so pushy dave. hehe.  
TG: shut up  
EB: hehe.  
TG: johnathan  
EB: david.  
TG: *opens arms* come  
EB: *sets the mugs down and crawls beside him* yeah yeah..  
TG: *wraps his arms around him and pulls him down*  
EB: *smiles and hugs him, snuggling against the other*  
TG: okay okay tell me the favorite memory you have of me  
EB: hmm.. wait, but i have two though!  
TG: tell me both then  
EB: when we first met and when we started dating.  
TG: wow how original  
EB: oh shut up!  
TG: hmm make me  
EB: hmpf.  
TG: well my favorite memory of you is when you joking said you thought i was attractive way back when  
EB: hehe, i remember that.  
TG: *licks his face*  
EB: *makes a face and leans away*  
TG: hah, no come back  
EB: nope.  
TG: yes or ill lick you again  
EB: nuh uh.  
TG: *grabs his face pulling it to his own, licking up his face again*  
EB: *makes a face again and squirms, pulling away and scooting back a little*  
TG: joooohn  
EB: whaaat?  
TG: dont be such an ass  
EB: your the one licking me!  
TG: *makes kissy face* come here  
EB: *scoots back over* hmm?  
TG: *grabs his face again, this time kissing him*  
EB: *kisses back, moving a little closer*  
TG: *wraps arms around his shoulders, bringing his closer*  
EB: *snakes arms around his waist, tipping head to deepen the kiss*  
TG: *prods tongue against others lips*  
EB: *opens mouth a little to give the other entrance*  
TG: *presses his own tongue against the others, tangling his hand into his hair*  
EB: *wraps his tongue around dave's, pulling him a little closer*  
TG: *lets his hands trail down his sides and up under the others shirt*  
EB: *shivers a little but arches into the others touch, moving to sort of straddle dave's lap*  
TG: *breaks away from the kiss to tug at the shirt* off  
EB: *quickly slipes the shirt off, blushing deeply*  
TG: *pulls john back in to nip at the sensitive parts of his neck*  
EB: *arches against dave a little, covering his mouth and squirming on his lap*  
TG: *he stays on the same spot, making sure to leave a nice hickey before returning to his lips*  
EB: *he squirms a little more, once dave left his neck he lightly prodded at the mark, returning his attention back to the other quickly*  
TG: *brings the others tongue into his mouth, sucking gently on it*  
EB: *a very soft moan slips and his face heats up when it does, but he still moves closer*  
TG: *he pulls away, laughing* oh my god that was so cute  
EB: *he blushes deeper and hides his face in his hands* no it wasnt.. shh..  
TG: *pulls his hands down and inspects johns neck, poking at the mark* mhmm that a conversation starter  
EB: *pouting he swats dave's hand away, crossing his arms like a stubborn child* hmpf.  
TG: just imagine all the knowing looks youll get from rose tomorrow  
EB: you do know i can use concealer to cover it or just wear a sweater..  
TG: not allowed  
EB: huh?  
TG: i wont allow you to do that  
EB: why?  
TG: that mark is to prove that youre mine  
TG: i am the alpha male  
EB: but daaaave..  
TG: no buts  
TG: only butts  
EB: hmpf..  
TG: *grabs john and pulls him onto him, falling back onto the bed*  
EB: *just about squeaks but covers mouth before so, eyes going slightly wide*  
TG: man those pants look really uncomfortable  
EB: uh. uhm. no...?  
TG: well i guess ill just have to take them off anyways  
EB: w-what?  
TG: oh dont sound so surprised  
EB: okay.  
TG: *rolls john onto his back*  
EB: *looks at dave slightly*  
TG: i love you  
EB: i love you too.  
TG: *pulls his shades off and tosses them onto johns floor* hopefully we dont step on those in the morning  
EB: *smiles slightly and nods a bit, tugging dave down into a kiss*  
TG: *leans down and returns the kiss*  
EB: *smiles into it and pulling a little at dave's shirt*  
TG: *leans back and pulls the shirt off, pressing his lips back to the others*  
EB: *wraps arms around dave's neck, tilting his head a tiny bit to deepen it, lips moving against the others*  
TG: *takes the others bottom lip between his teeth, carefully pulling on it*  
EB: *almost instantly melts, a muffled and soft moan slipping once again as he pressed more against the other*  
TG: *pushes his hips against johns, rocking them slightly*  
EB: *pushes hips back up against dave's, almost needily, as he pulls the other closer*  
TG: *he groans, moving his hands to johns waist, trying to get them closer*  
EB: *he wiggles his hands down to tug on dave's pants a little, breaking the kiss with a breathy moan*  
TG: *he moves away to remove his pants, quickly returning to the other*  
EB: *he smiles a little and kisses his chest rather messily and tugs his own pants down*  
TG: *he pushes his hips back against the others, letting out a small moan*  
EB: *he moans a bit openly, realizing and covering his mouth, pushing his hips up again*  
TG: *rocks his hips against johns, groaning as he did so*  
EB: *muffling his moans, he turns his head away a little*  
TG: *he leans in, kissing johns neck and jaw*  
EB: *he blushes deeper, the tips of his ears going pink*  
TG: *he pulls away, his hands tracing the waistband of johns boxers* can i..?  
EB: *his face goes a deeper shade of red and he pauses for a moment* uh. yeah..  
TG: we dont-if you dont want to *he stutters, sitting back*  
EB: its okay, we can. *he offers a smile to the other, sitting up a little*  
TG: *he bites his lip before leaning back into kiss the other*  
EB: *he kisses back, one hand reaching up to lightly press against dave's cheek in a calming way*  
TG: *he fumbles with pulling off the others boxers, breaking the kiss to laugh humorlessly* jesus im so awkward  
EB: *he helps him slightly and smiles before laughing a little* haha yeah..  
TG: *he reconnects the kiss and wraps his hand around johns dick, giving it an experimental pump*  
EB: *he kisses back, only to moan against dave's lips and buck into his hand, fingers curling into the sheets*  
TG: *happy with the outcome, he slowly began pumping it*  
EB: *breaking the kiss, his head falls back and he moans again*  
TG: *he removes his hand and scoots back, lowering his mouth to johns dick*  
EB: *his moans wvaer before getting louder, bucking up he drapes his legs over dave's back*  
TG: *he takes as much as he could into his mouth before bobbing his head up and down on him*  
EB: *he moans louder and reaches down, fingers tangling in dave's hair as he pushes down lightly*  
TG: *he continues his previous motions, holding onto johns hips*  
EB: *he tugs at dave's hair slightly, getting close rather quickly, moans speeding up gradually*  
TG: *he slowed down, dragging his teeth gently along the sensitive skin*  
EB: *he moans louder and gasps out a warning of how close he is, back arching slightly*  
TG: *he takes only the tip in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head*  
EB: *he gasps before moaning again, bucking his hips as well as he can, releasing suddenly*  
TG: *he swallows all that he could, sitting up and wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand* mm  
EB: *he falls mostly limp, eyes half closed when he looks over at dave, face still beet red and his bang falling in front of his eyes*  
TG: *he crawled back over john, pressing a quick kiss to his lips*  
EB: *he smiled a little and pulls down down and into a hug, nuzzling his neck a little*  
TG: so uhm, not as awkward as i expected *he mumbled against shoulder*  
EB: hehe.. nope.* he smiled again and rested his head against dave's, eyes sliding closed*  
TG: *he yawned and closed his eyes as well* g'night john  
EB: *he opened his eyes and raised a knee a little to lightly brush dave's groin* night..  
TG: *he groaned and shifted* not cool  
EB: *he laughed softly and rolled them over, snuggling against dave*  
TG: mm i love you  
EB: i love you too..  
TG: *he sighs happily and snuggles into john*  
EB: *he falls asleep almost instantly, pressing closer to dave and shivering slightly as the cold air meets his skin*  
TG: *he pulls a blanket over them both, falling asleep soon after*  
EB: *he relaxes easily, curling againsat dave a little and smiling in his sleep*  
TG: *~morning cuz sleeping is boring~*  
EB: *he had rolled over onto his other side and curled up, stealing the blankets*  
TG: *he woke up feeling really fucking cold, yawning he sat up and squinted at the sleeping figure*  
EB: *hes neatly curled up, cucooned in the blankets, his mouth and nose hidden by them as he snuggles deeper into the warmth*  
TG: *he shook the others shoulder gently* john  
EB: *he grumbles and snuggles deeper, hiding his face fully*  
TG: *he shakes his shoulder harder* wake up you lazy ass  
EB: *he whines a little and reaches out to swat at him* nuh uh..  
TG: *pulls the blankets off him* wake up john  
EB: *squeaks and sits up, pouting* no fair..  
TG: *he leans down and pecks john on the lips* good morning  
EB: *he keeps the pout, reaching for the blankets tiredly* 'm still tired..  
TG: *lays down next to his again, throwing the blanket over the both of them* fine you fucking loser  
EB: *smiles and snuggles into the still warm blankets, dozing off quickly*  
TG: *he cuddles into the other sighing when they fell back to sleep*  
EB: *he ends up waking up not too long after, stretching and yawning*  
TG: youre really cute when you sleep *he noted, sitting up*  
EB: huh? *he blushes lightly and looks at him, sitting up too*  
TG: *he smiled and pecked him on the cheek* good morning again  
EB: *he smiled and rubbed his eyes a little* good morning.  
TG: we never drank our hot chocolate *he said, looking at the abandoned mugs on the nightstand sadly*  
EB: well, i would have if someone didnt distract me. *he smiles and untangles himself from the blankets*  
TG: mmm, actually i believe it was the other way around egbert. you seduced me you little slut *he winked, stretching*  
EB: you kissed me first. *he yawned and looked around the room for a moment*  
TG: you were practically begging for it  
EB: no i wasnt!  
TG: yeah you were you were all like "oh davvvve kiss me swoonnnn"  
EB: no i wasnt, you were the one that was all awkward when you asked to blow me i mean, come on, its your fault.  
TG: oh shut up *he pushes him playfully*  
EB: its true! *he pushes him back, just as playfully*  
TG: hey you try giving someone a blowjob  
EB: well, i would have last night, but you wanted to sleep..  
TG: says the one who literally fell asleep right afterwards  
EB: hey, you decided to cuddle and i tried to give you the hint that i wanted to blow you.  
TG: actually, i was trying to kiss you, you made it all cuddly bud  
EB: ah, but i didnt know that, and i did sort of brush your crotch, come on dave.  
TG: in my defense it was like two in the morning and i had yet to sleep  
EB: you were hard like, barely in five minutes before dave.  
TG: ugh youre so difficult jesus if youre so bent on it why dont you just give me a blowjob right now  
EB: okay.  
TG: okay?  
EB: yeah, i mean if you want me to.  
TG: ill pass, but dont get me wrong i really really would like you too, but its early and i want coffee  
EB: okay. well, if you want coffee, then come here and kiss me or you arent leaving the room.  
TG: *leans over and kisses him, draping his arms lazily over the others shoulders*  
EB: *smiles and kisses back quickly, snaking his arms around the others neck loosly*  
TG: dont try to distract me we are getting some fucking coffee *he said against johns lips*  
EB: mn you say through my plans hehe.. *he smiles and presses another kiss to dave's lips*  
TG: *he pulls away, eyeing the hickey on his neck again* ha hilarious  
EB: *he rubs the hickey a little and pouts* how come i cant cover it up..?  
TG: *he shrugs* gotta assert my male dominance or something  
EB: *he eyes him* really? everyone already knows, and i doubt people will come up ad hit on me randomly.  
TG: i dunno youre pretty cute  
EB: did anyone hit on me before? no, only you did.  
TG: thats probably because im always around you, even when we werent dating  
EB: well, not all the time, just often. and anytime i was alone, no one bothered me.  
TG: male dominance john  
EB: dave, the only time anyone tried to hit on me was because the guy was drunk off his ass and then you were hitting on me so we got together. male dominace my ass.  
TG: male dominance  
EB: okay okay, jeez. do you want that coffee now?  
TG: i want a nice big cup of MALE DOMINANCE  
EB: goddamn it dave.  
TG: just kidding  
EB: okay.  
TG: you might want to put some pants on though  
EB: no, i thought i would walk around with nothing on.  
TG: dont make me abuse you  
EB: excuse me?  
TG: just kidding just kidding  
TG: its something bro always says to me whenever i dont listen to him  
EB: okay.  
EB: wow.  
TG: what?  
EB: nothing.  
TG: no tell me  
EB: its nothing.  
TG: its not like he actually abused me or anything  
EB: well, yeah, i know he wouldnt.  
TG: then whats up  
TG: i wouldnt abuse you  
EB: nothing.  
EB: i know you wouldnt.  
TG: have you been abused before oh god im sorry i shouldnt joke about that kind of thing  
EB: what? no, i havent.. duh, i would tell you if i was..  
TG: then what up  
EB: nothings up.  
TG: *he frowns* im sorry  
EB: *he blinks* huh?  
TG: i would never hurt you  
EB: i know that, even if you would it would be on accident.  
TG: i love you  
EB: i love you too.  
TG: so..coffee?  
EB: right.  
TG: *still frowning* okay  
EB: *offers a smile* you go down, okay? ill get dressed.  
TG: alright..*he stands up and puts his shades on along with his pants, then walking downstairs to make coffee*  
EB: *he keeps the smile until he leaves, getting up and grabbing some boxers and slipping them on along with pants and a shirt*  
TG: *he puts on a pot of coffee*  
EB: *he walks out and downstairs, the shirt he put on is a sweater that he always wears when its cold*  
TG: i making coffee *he announced*  
EB: okay, thanks. *he wandered in and smiled*  
TG: *he smiles back*  
EB: *he hugs him lightly*  
TG: *hugs him back* was nothing really nothing earlier?  
EB: stays silent for a moment* uh huh.  
TG: mm okay  
EB: i love you.  
TG: i love you too  
EB: good..  
TG: good? have i not said i love you enough in the last twenty-four hours?  
EB: wow dave. great, does that help any?  
TG: *he frowns* im confused  
EB: *he quirks an eye brow* how?  
TG: i just understand what you mean  
EB: okay.  
TG: dont clarify or anything  
EB: okay..  
TG: so what do you want to do today  
EB: i dont know really.  
TG: mhmm well that sounds like fun  
EB: it does.  
TG: whats red and has two legs  
EB: um.. i dont know..  
TG: half a car  
TG: *cat  
EB: wow.  
TG: uhm, how do you get a clown off the swings  
EB: how?  
TG: hit him with an axe  
EB: oh.  
EB: whats green and has legs?  
TG: what  
EB: grass, i was joking about the legs.  
TG: pft  
TG: okay okay  
TG: whyd the little boy drop his ice cream  
EB: why?  
TG: because he got hit by a bus  
EB: whats brown and sticky?  
TG: uh what?  
EB: a stick.  
TG: what did the lawyer say to the other lawyer  
EB: what?  
TG: we are both lawyers  
EB: why couldnt sally hold onto to swing?  
TG: why  
EB: she has no arms. knock knock.  
TG: whos there  
EB: not sally.  
TG: oh my god  
TG: this is our relationship  
EB: yup.  
TG: anti-jokes forever  
EB: all the anti-jokes.  
TG: i love you  
EB: i love you too.  
TG: *bites his lip*  
EB: *tips head a little*  
TG: why are you with me  
EB: because i love you.  
TG: but why  
EB: because weve known each other for a while and your funny and really sexy, and i love you.  
TG: *crosses arms*  
EB: *mimics him*  
TG: *he frowns, uncrosses his arms*  
EB: *he lets his arms fall to his sides*  
TG: stop that  
EB: what?  
TG: you know waht  
EB: no i dont.  
TG: fine whatever  
EB: ..are you mad at me?  
TG: *crosses arms again and begins walking back upstairs* i just need my shirt  
EB: *looks down before shuffling out of the room and into the living room* okay.  
TG: *goes back into his bedroom and finds his shirt*  
EB: *he sits down on the couch and curls up against the arm of it*  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~  
TG: *he walks back downstairs and into the living room* sorry im not mad at you  
EB: *he perks up a little and smiles* okay.  
TG: i just have all this anger and i try to keep it in but then i just slips out and i dont know i dont want to hurt you  
EB: dave, its fine if you hurt me. it would be accidental, so i wouldnt care..  
TG: i would  
EB: i wouldnt, id be fine if you hurt me..  
TG: but thats not the point john, i dont care if you care or not, i would have hurt you and would never forgive myself  
EB: dave, it would be an accident, accidents happen all the time, but you have to get over it.  
TG: why are you so okay with this  
EB: because i love you and it would be an accident.  
TG: it doesnt matter if it was an "accident" its abuse  
EB: its fine, i wont die if you hurt me.  
TG: *crosses arms and leans back into couch* fine  
EB: *scoot over to lean against him a little* okay.  
TG: but i still think you dont understand the my point  
EB: i think you dont understand that imfine with getting hurt for you..  
TG: why are you fine with it? have you even been like legitimately beat up before? or even punched? because its not fun  
EB: i have. i know its not fun, but it also isnt fun having to lock your anger away all the time.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~  
TG: id rather not let my anger out on you  
EB: dave. i went through half of middle school being beaten up, i can handle it. and if it gets to be too much, ill stop you..  
TG: then you shouldnt have to go through it again  
EB: its fine, im not a little kid..  
TG: i just take my anger out on my self i mean thats what i normally do  
EB: dave, please. im fine with it, i wont die and i know how to fight back, ill be fine.  
TG: im not fine with it john! *he turns and waves his hands in exasperation*  
EB: im perfectly okay with it ! *he stands his ground, glaring a little at dave*  
TG: *stands up dramatically, crossing his arms* well fuck you  
EB: *takes a deep breath,about to say something before standing and disappearing up the stairs*  
TG: *follow him and knocks on his door* hey john, look im sorry  
EB: *flops onto his bed, curling up* okay.  
TG: can i come in?  
EB: yeah.  
TG: *opens the door slowly and sits on the edge of the bed* hey  
EB: *keeps his back to the other, he sniffles very solftly, almost silently* hi.  
TG: i just dont want to hurt you even if youre okay with it  
EB: i know.  
TG: i wont hurt you  
EB: okay.  
TG: *pulls his legs against his chest and rest his head on his knees* you can yell at me if you want  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
EB: *curls up more, rubbing his eyes with one hand before replying* i wont yell at you.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~  
TG: okay...*he sighs* i didnt mean to make you upset  
EB: its fine. *he hides his face in the pillows*  
TG: i should go...  
EB: huh? ..why..?  
TG: things seem...tense and i dont know you dont seem to want to be around me right now  
EB: oh.. oka-y..  
TG: but i can stay if you want *he shrugs*  
EB: i dont know.. *he sniffles again, pressing his face in to the pillows more*  
TG: im really sorry i didnt mean to yell at you  
EB: its fine.  
TG: i love you  
EB: i love you too.  
TG: please look at me  
EB: nuh uh..  
TG: please  
EB: nuh uh.  
TG: john im sorry  
EB: its fine dave.  
TG: *picks at his pants*  
EB: *curls up a bit more*  
TG: do you want to break up with me  
EB: no. i dont want to break up with you.  
TG: okay  
EB: why did you ask that...?  
TG: because it seemed like a thing that need to be asked  
EB: oh.  
TG: *another sigh* sorry im a bad person  
EB: *falls silent save for a few sniffles and soft gasps for breath*  
TG: oh john please dont cry  
EB: ..s-sorry..  
TG: dont apologize its my fault  
EB: no i-its not..  
TG: how is it your fault  
EB: b-because i got you u-upset.  
TG: and how the fuck is that your fault?  
TG: you didnt do anything  
EB: because i k-kept pushing you.  
TG: no john its not your fault  
EB: y-yes it is..  
TG: hey look at me  
EB: nuh uh..  
TG: hey baby please  
EB: nuh uh...  
TG: why wont you look at me  
EB: because..  
TG: because why john  
EB: b-because i dont wanna...  
TG: why not  
EB: b-because i dont wanna move..  
TG: *crawls over next to him, cuddling into his back*  
EB: *suddenly turns and buries face into daves chest, hiding his tears*  
TG: *wraps his arms around him protectively, rubbing his back* shh its okay  
EB: *sniffles, muffling his soft sobs, body shaking rather harshly*  
TG: *he tears up, broken up over the state of his boyfriend* john  
EB: *he sniffles and hides his face further, fingers curling into daves shirt* h-huh..?  
TG: im so sorry  
EB: i-its n-not your fault..  
TG: please stop crying *he whispered, pulling the other closer*  
EB: *he curls in on himself a little, another sob drawing from him and making his body shake*  
TG: *he buries his face in the others hair, holding him close*  
EB: *he chokes on another sob, trying to not cry, failing as it falls from him brokenly*  
TG: i love you john  
EB: i-i love you t-too..  
TG: *his the top of his head and rubs his back soothingly*  
EB: *his sobs are interupted by hiccups and gasps for air as they get worse, body shaking with every sob*  
TG: hey hey deep breaths, calm down  
EB: s-s-sorry..  
TG: its fine i just dont want you to to choke or something  
EB: o-oka-y..  
TG: hey look at me  
EB: n-nuh u-uh..  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~  
TG: *grabs his face gently* hey  
EB: *sniffles and looks at him, tears still running down his face* h-huh..?  
TG: *kisses his cheek* hey its okay its not your fault  
EB: *another hiccup slips and right afer a sob falls* 'm sti-ll s-sorry..  
TG: hey hey its fine dont be sorry im not mad at you  
EB: i-i k-know b-but i t-tried to make y-you b-be o-okay w-with hurting m-me a-and got you ups-set..  
TG: because i dont want to hurt you and im not upset anymore  
EB: b-but..  
TG: no buts  
EB: okay..  
TG: *kisses him softly*  
EB: *kisses back, only to pull back, hiccuping right when he breathed in, coughing a little*  
TG: its okay *he whispered, pulling him close again*  
EB: *he ends up coughing rather hard, cupping his hands over his mouth to muffle them*  
TG: *sits up* hey john sit up bud *gently pulls on his arms*  
EB: *shakes head a little, curling up a little, throaat already sore due to how hard he was coughing and with how relentless it is*  
TG: john sit up itll help *he pulls on his arm, harder this time*  
EB: *he shakes his head again, breathing sort of normally before it hitches and hes sent into another coughing fit*  
TG: *grabs him under the armpits and hauls him into a sitting position*  
EB: *chokes a little and tucks his chin against his chest a little, coughing harder*  
TG: hey lets go get you some water, huh? *he picks him up bridal style and carries him downstairs into the kitchen, setting him on the counter*  
EB: *he sniffles trying to take a few deep breaths before suddenly coughing again, harshly*  
TG: *quickly gets him a glass of water* drink slowly  
EB: *looks at it before taking th glass, trying to nt drink it fast even though he wanted to*  
EB: *not))  
TG: better?  
EB: a little..  
TG: good  
EB: yeah..  
TG: i love you  
EB: i love you too.  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~  
TG: im sorry for getting upset  
EB: its okay.  
TG: *kisses his cheek*  
EB: *smiles, throat sore from coughing*  
Boyfriend!Had a nightmare!ectobiologist [EB] disconnected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This is the second one I have right now. Once again, I am the John and I don't know who the Dave is. They stopped replying at the end, so I don't know if they left or not because my browser stopped working when I copied it. So yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> I was John, I sadly don't know who the Dave was, but they had to go to bed. Also, half of the role plays that are going to be here around literally ones that I had from 12-4/6 in the morning.  
> Have fun with my role plays.


End file.
